


The haunting of Blight manor

by disaster_top



Series: toh fics that i wrote on impulse [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Haunting, Muslim Character, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Transphobia, Violence, Why?, and it all goes to shit slowly, basically lumity and their kid goes to live in Amity's haunted childhood house, bc shes always muslim in my fics, cause i project, first chapter literally mentions overdose so like, idk its just some horror shit i came up with, ill add trigger warnings for chapters that need it, im prob gonna do art for this at some point, ooh yea also, pls check the tags before reading this, said character is boscha, this was thought of at midnight after watching scary shit, trans boscha, yeah it gets pretty dark guys, yes i did in fact add that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_top/pseuds/disaster_top
Summary: From the moment she entered that house Amity knew that there was something horribly wrong with it.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: toh fics that i wrote on impulse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// overedose
> 
> also yes this is a slow start, there will be more dialogue in the next chapters

Amity was six when her parents bought the house and moved in. It was a rather big house, almost a castle to Amity’s young mind. Emira and Edric would always call it a mansion but Amity liked calling it the Blight castle.

The house was huge and had a victorian feel to it which at first seemed pleasant.

Until Amity set foot into the house.

From the moment she entered that house Amity knew that there was something horribly wrong with it.

She had been immediately struck with a gust of cold wind that seemed to be coming from the house? Though that wouldn’t have made sense since it had been the middle of summer at the time.

Her parents hadn’t said anything about it being cold so Amity brushed it off, assuming that she had walked under the ac unit or something.

It didn’t take long for them to get settled, Amity picked the large room on the third floor at the end of the left-wing as her room. Turns out they could all get a floor all to themselves which Amity’s siblings were ecstatic about.

At first, Amity had enjoyed the idea too. But around the third week that they were there, things began to happen.

Nothing big, just Amity falling asleep with the closet door closed and then waking up only to see it open.

Amity would simply sigh and shut it, imagining that Edric of Emira came in the night and opened it. Or that it was the wind.

She didn’t ponder on these happenings for long as she started school soon after the move.

For what seemed like years Amity looked past any strange happenings in the house. Fallen notebooks, open faucets, flickering lights, those had all become the norm to her and she had learned to live with it.

Her parents were partially the reason for her constant silence.

One time, Amity had heard sounds coming from downstairs in the kitchen. It had been around midnight at the time and being the bold twelve-year-old that she was Amity had gone downstairs to check it out.

She didn’t find anything in the kitchen, but the lights were on and the whole room was cold. Amity had planned on going back upstairs after that but she had heard creaking coming from one of the cabinets.

Amity had thought that it was an animal, like a bird or something, and in her excitement, she had immediately climbed up the counter to open the cabinet. All she had found inside was a bunch of tall glass bottles. Amity frowned and grabbed one, crossing her legs under her and popping the top of the bottle off. She sniffed it and held in a cough at the smell that assaulted her senses.

She had not had time to take a sip since her father had come down and scolded her about being downstairs this late.

Amity remembered telling her father what she heard but he was dismissive like he always was. At the time it hadn’t bothered Amity that much. Maybe she had been imagining it and besides, this was an old house she supposed. Creaking was to be expected.

The only person she had ever told about the happenings in the house was her best friend Boscha, though back then Boscha had been going by her deadname, Bashar.

Boscha actually had no trouble believing Amity. Apparently, her friend had been told stories about Jinns and hauntings a lot and what Amity had been recounting to her sounded familiar.

That was her support system from the age of eight. But by the age of sixteen things started to get worse.

Amity’s mother had taken her daughter’s education into her own hands by that time and it was rare that Amity would go to bed before eleven.

Amity was constantly on autopilot and sleep-deprived so that was why she started to believe that the shadows she would see were hallucinations. She couldn’t count the number of times she had woken up and seen what seemed to be a person in the corner of her room and simply turned the other way.

Unfortunately, that was also around the time that she started to wake up with bruises everywhere on her body.

She chose to ignore everything in favor of focusing on her studies and it worked, for the most part.

During her senior year, Boscha had come out as transgender, and that had tilted the balance on Amity’s carefully crafted support system.

Upon finding out, her parents had barred her from seeing Boscha ever again, not wanting her to ‘contaminate’ Amity anymore.

So, just like that, Amity was completely alone. The nights from then on seemed longer and endless, the bruises she would wake up with weighed heavier on her and she started to crumble.

She wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t speak more than necessary, and essentially isolated herself from everyone.

Amity would admit that she had felt lost during that time. And oh so alone.

Her parents never believed what she said she saw, Emira and Edric were off to college and her one friend had been completely alienated from her.

Amity distinctly remembered when she first saw them.

Before then she had only seen shadows but one night she was approached by one of the shadows. It came so close that her sleep-addled brain was only able to distinguish a blotchy white dress. But she could guess that there was a person before her, wearing the dress.

The person hadn’t said or done anything, it had simply stood and watched as Amity turned back down to her open textbooks and continued working.

This later became a routine. Every day, late at night, the thing that Amity realized was a little girl would appear and quietly watch her work.

Amity never told anyone about the girl.

She eventually graduated and went to college. For the first time ever, she was free of that house, she was not haunted by visions and she stopped waking up with bruises. Amity was able to reconcile with Boscha, happy to have her friend back.

That was also where she met her wife, Luz Noceda.

At the time Amity had been well aware of her attraction to girls, this wasn’t new information to anyone if she was being honest.

Thanks to Boscha she was able to become friends with Luz rather quickly. Not even two years later they started dating.

Amity still couldn’t believe that she had actually gotten someone as caring as Luz but she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Those were probably some of the happiest days of her life, but like everything else in the world, it had to come to an end.

Around her third year of college, she had to go back to the house to see her parents.

That in itself wasn’t bad, Amity honestly had no problem with going back. That is until she stepped into the house again.

Amity didn’t pay much attention to the angry feeling that overtook her and she greeted her parents calmly.

It was when night fell that everything seemed to get worse.

She knew that she would only have to stay for three weeks then she could go back and see Luz, but the house seemed to have other plans.

Over the course of two weeks, Amity felt nothing but tired and worthless. It was like someone had taken all of her negative feelings, her doubts, and increased them tenfold.

Amity was confused as to where these feelings were coming from, she had been fine before so why was everything coming back to her when she entered the house?

She could distinctly remember when it all fell apart during those three weeks. Amity remembered that night. She had been sitting on her bed, bawling her eyes out as dark thoughts swirled in her mind when she heard the closet door open, and in came the little girl.

Amity didn’t bother with quieting her crying, knowing that the little girl wasn’t real. Well, that was the case until she saw what the girl was holding. Amity stopped crying when she recognized the glass of water and the bottle of pills in the girls’ hands.

Honestly, Amity still didn’t know what possessed her to reach out and grab the bottle of pills.

She shakily dropped almost half of the bottle’s content in her palm, tears pouring down her face as she shoved the pills into her mouth, not even registering what she was doing.

The girl waited for her to finish before handing her the glass of water. Amity looked up slowly and took it from her.

That was where Amity’s memory went blank. The only thing she remembered after that was waking up in a hospital with Edric and Emira sitting at her side.

She still remembered freezing when she was told that she had overdosed. After that everything was a blur.

Amity was right back at rock bottom, the only silver lining was the fact that she was able to go back to college, finish her remaining years, and immediately start working. She would be forever grateful for how supportive Luz and their friends had been to her during her recovery period.

Eventually, she completely forgot about the house and her experiences, pushing them back in her mind as she was distracted by a number of other things as time went by, like getting a job, finding a place to live, proposing to Luz, marrying her, having kids?

There were too many things that took up her time and eventually Amity’s memories of the house disappeared.

So of course, like any normal person, when her parents passed she had the idea of moving back into the mansion with her family.

What a stupid decision that had been in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yes im impulsively starting a new fic just because


	2. The arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same home, different family

“Ma, why is the house so big?”

Amity looked down at her daughter and ruffling the girl's dark hair. “Well, that’s how it was built-”

“It’s like a castle!” Alex exclaimed happily before running towards the house. Amity turned back towards her wife who was busy unloading the car and raised an eyebrow.

Luz looked up and met Amity’s gaze. “That is your child.”

“Pff, are you kidding? That enthusiasm? That’s you.” Amity scoffed jokingly, approaching Luz and helping her grab some of the bags.

Luz teasingly bonked her bag against Amity’s arm before tucking it under her arm. “Yes well, it’s 50/50 remember? Half of that child is legally yours.”

Amity rolled her eyes. “And what a tragic thing that is-”

“Ma can I go play near the well?” Amity heard her daughter scream from somewhere behind her.

“No, that well is dangerous.”

“Mami!”

Luz didn’t even look up from the trunk as she shouted. “Yes just be careful!”

“Luz!” Amity exclaimed in disbelief at her wife. Luz looked up and shrugged.

“Let her have fun Amity, besides it’s not dangerous here right?” Luz stated.

Amity paused, lifting a box from the trunk and steadied it in her arm as she followed Luz into the mansion. “Uh, I mean no? But there are a bunch of openings around the house that need to be closed or she could fall in.”

“Ah okay so, we’ll need to board up the well later?” Luz asked.

“Hmm, no not really, the well shouldn’t be an issue. It isn’t that deep and Alex can swim.” Amity explained, hefting the box over her shoulder as she unlocked the door to the mansion.

Upon opening the door and entering, Amity was immediately struck with the coldness of the place and shivered. “Huh, it’s as cold as I remember at least.”

Luz grinned and walked infront of Amity to place her bags on the couch. “Good, more reason for us to cuddle.”

“As if you need a reason for that.” Amity teased, following Luz into the livingroom.

“You’re right.” Luz continued, patting her hands against the bag she had just placed on the couch. “As your wife, I get special cuddle privileges whenever I want.”

Amity heaved the box she was carrying onto the floor and leaned her hands over it, panting tiredly. Luz stared down at her unimpressed to which Amity simply shrugged. “It’s heavy.”

“Right, I thought you were a jock?” Luz mumbled jokingly.

Amity scoffed in response. “Please, Boscha is the jock, not me.”

“Speaking of which, wasn’t she supposed to come and help us?” Luz asked.

“Change of plan,” Amity muttered, stretching her arms over her head. “Skara needed her help with something and Boscha being the simp that she is went to help her instead of us.”

Luz grasped Amity’s shoulders playfully and laughed. “Aw, let them be gay babe.”

Amity scoffed. “Yes well, I’d prefer it if they were gay like us and not doing the whole gay pining shtick.”

“Isn’t that exactly what we did all through college?” Luz countered.

The youngest Blight grimaced. “We do not speak of that era.”

“Whatever you say mittens, now come on I’ll go check on Alex and you can finish unloading the car.”

“Oh, so I’m just the muscle now? Why don’t you use your weak nerd arms to help.”

“These weak nerd arms are only to be used when lifting my wife or child.”

“Cheater.”

* * *

It took Amity about an hour to get everything inside the house and settled.

While her parents hadn’t left a mess in the house it was still clear that not much had changed about the house since Amity had last been inside of it.

Luz had wasted no time in getting the TV working and plugging her gaming system. Amity watched silently as her wife worked while Alex tried to climb everything in sight.

“Ma,” Alex whined as she pulled at Amity’s pants. Amity looked down at her daughter and raised an eyebrow in question. “What’s for dinner.”

Amity paused for a moment. “Uuuuuh, Luz?”

“What is it, babe?” Luz asked absentmindedly as she plugged cords into outlets.

“What’s for dinner?”

Luz turned towards Amity, a frown present on her face. “Uh, there’s mac and cheese in the kitchen already.”

“Right. Cause I know how to cook that.” Amity mumbled as she stood and walked towards the kitchen with Alex running after her chanting ‘Mac and cheese, mac and cheese!’.

Amity grabbed one of the mac and cheese packages and squinted as she read the instructions in the back. She continuously mumbled to herself as she slowly prepared a casserole full of mac and cheese.

Luz was inevitably drawn into the kitchen by the smell of processed cheese and smiled fondly when she saw Amity fussing over the stove with Alex sat on the counter, pouring salt into the casserole.

“Having fun?” Amity turned towards Luz in surprise and gestured down to the mac and cheese.

“Luz, what is this? How does this work? Am I going to poison us with this food?” Amity started in quick succession while waving her arms around wildly.

Luz chuckled, stepping towards Amity and taking the handle of the pot. She placed a kiss on Amity’s cheek and smiled. “It’s fine cariño, I can take it from here.”

“Thank god,” Amity mumbled, jumping slightly when she heard a bang coming from the living room.

Alex looked up and exclaimed. “Oh no something fell.”

Amity ruffled her daughter's hair and smiled. “I’ll go see what it is, you can help your mami prepare dinner okay?”

“Yes, ma.”

Amity stepped out of the kitchen and made her way towards the area behind the living room where the sound had originated from.

She didn’t find anything there except the basement door. Amity grasped the handle and pulled it open, staring at the darkness that the stairs led down to.

Amity felt around for a light switch and when she didn’t find one her resolve started to crumble. The lightswitch was probably at the bottom of the stairs and Amity was not keen on walking down through the darkness to find it.

“Yeah no,” Amity muttered to herself, shutting the door and heading back to the kitchen.

The rest of the day went by relatively quickly. Amity and Luz unpacked their boxes and set up Alex’s room first before tackling anything else.

It was around midnight that they finished setting up everything and Amity couldn’t be happier to finally have the opportunity to fall into bed.

“I’m going to kill Boscha for not helping us,” Amity mumbled face pressed into a pillow.

Luz hopped onto the bed and chuckled. “Aw, c’mon ami. You used to blow her off to hang out with me so I think Boscha’s earned this.”

Amity rolled over and draped an arm around Luz’s waist as she snuggled further into the covers. “Yes well, my back isn’t going to last long if I keep doing this.”

“Yes yes, poor baby.” Luz teased, playfully pinching Amity’s ear between her fingers.

“Ow,” Amity mumbled.

Luz threw the covers over herself and settled into the bed. “Well look at it this way, it’s all done so now you can rest.”

“Great,” Amity muttered lowly. Luz gently combed her fingers through Amity’s hair as her wife tried to sleep.

Eventually, Amity did fall asleep, lulled by the gentle humming coming from her wife and teh soft fingers in her hair.

* * *

Amity was awoken in the middle of the night by a loud creaking coming from outside the room.

She groggily sat up, making sure not to wake Luz as she stood and walked towards the door. As soon as she reached for the door handle to open it, the knob began rattling loudly, as if someone was trying to open the door.

Amity looked up at the door, theoretically where whoever was trying to come in’s face would be. She pressed a palm flat against the door and the rattling stopped.

Silence.

Then Amity heard it.

The distinct sound of giggling coming from behind the door.

“Alex?” Amity called. “This isn’t funny now go back to bed.” When more silence followed Amity assumed that her daughter had listened and left.

Amity sighed to herself before moving back to the bed, she would tell Luz about this and ask Alex for an explanation in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe spoopy, anygays remember to pls feed me with kudos and comments
> 
> I appreciate them
> 
> also I did a little drawing of the Noceda-Blight fam: https://twitter.com/disaster_top/status/1351512405319286786


End file.
